Concrete Angels
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: She is a girl who suffer from abuse. Will a young Joe Jonas ever can save her before her name is written on a polished rock ? Now Joe Jonas One- Shot Completed. Child Abuse Warning


A 16- year old Joe was sitting by his window sill

A 16- year old Joe was sitting by his window sill. He look down and saw a brown haired girl walking. He seen her walking the same road almost everyday. As he saw her enter a high school name 'Seaview high'. She was holding the lunch she packed. She's beautiful even without make up. He stared at her. She almost seemed lost. Even when he walked by her in the hallways she was quiet. She almost look like she never speaks. She always wear a white jacket and long pants.

Joe glance at her once again. He felt a strong burden in him. "Joseph ! Come On ! You're going to be late for school" Denise, his mother shouted. "Okay coming" Joe shouted back as he grab his bag and laptop. And he ran out of his room grabbing a toast and a gulp of milk before joining his brothers.

_She_ _walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
_

Joe sat in class. Its now computer lessons. It's a new subject offered to 10th graders. He saw the girl again walking in and sitting down beside him. He glance over her table and saw a sticker on the table written Devonne Demetria Dill. She is definetly quiet. She never spoke a word or even introduce herself. A teacher walk in and say "Hi, My name is Mrs. Thompson. I will be your teacher for this subject. Now your partners beside you will be your partner till like 11th grade. So I expect all of you to bond with each other. Now 5 mintues for you to introduce yourselves.

Joe move his chair facing her. He spoke with a cheery voice saying "Hey ! My name is Joseph Adam Jonas, You can just call me Joe. What's your's ?" He asked even though he knew the obvious. "I am Devonne Demetria Dill. You can just call me Devon or Demi" She said in a soft whisper. She roll her sleeve up slightly while Joe saw a faint bruise on her hand. He is not only the one that saw it.

Mrs. Thompson who was walking by noticed it but she just shrugged the thought off and walked by her. Joe looked at her and said "Aren't you warm when you kept on wearing the same jacket ?" She look at him in a fluster and said " I like jackets." " oh….. okay" Joe replied still doubting her answers. "What do you like to do ?" Joe asked. "Singing" She replied shortly. He nodded and turn back to his laptop for lessons. But in his mind was about the bruise he saw.

The bell rang and school was off. He close his laptop and turn to Demi and said " Hey want to walk together ?" "Sure" She said and stood up. She was quiet all the way. She hardly talk. Joe felt the pain she was hiding. He never knew why he felt what she was going through. Its almost like they were connected. He looked at her. And he feel for her. He walk her down her house then realise her house is very near his. "Shall I send you up ?" Joe asked. "No there no need" She said faking a smile and walking away. He look at her back and turn away.

Right before he cross the street he realised he was holding her books. He went into the lift and got up to her apartment. He was walking by the corridor until he heard screaming and wailing from an apartment. He walk up to it and press his ears against the doors. He clearly heard a female voice screaming. It was Demi's. He was shocked. " Is the guy your boyfriend ?" a man scream was heard. " No, Don't do anything he is just a classmate" He heard Demi choking the words out. " Classmate ? I saw his picture in your dairy. A classmate ?" A women's voice shoute out.

Joe thought.** My picture in her dairy ?**. " Don't hurt him" Demi choked out softly. " You will be married off to your father business partner's son." A woman shouted. A obvious cry was heard. Demi was wailing and crying. He ran off not knowing what to do. That night he sat by his window in his room again. He look out through the night. It was all lighted nicely. He wondered **why does she have a picture of me ?** He look across the block and saw a room. The lights is up as he saw a familiar face.

_  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm__s  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

He saw Demi studying as she is rubbing her cheeks. He felt a heart pierce through him. He saw her looking up in his directions. He smiled towards her as she smile back. He saw a women entering her room. The wommen looks drunk. She shook Demi and begin to hit her. Demi looked at Joe who is sitting by his room's window. He look shocked and he stood up. Demi shooked her head and close her eyes. Joe look at her, he feel guilty for not doing anything. His eyes were almost filled with tears. It was the first time Joe Jonas would fill up with tears.

He turn around and began to pray. As soon as he pray finish and turn around. He saw a girl weeping on the floor clutching her cheeks. She is crying. She ran out of her room. Joe immediately ran out of his room passing his mom " Joe ! Where are you going ? its very late" Denise asked. "Yes Bro, its like 9" Kevin said. "Sorry will be back" after syaing Joe ran out of the door after grabbing his jacket. He ran down the street and saw a girl walkin under the lights. It shone on her brown hair. He ran up to her and stood in front of her.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

"Hey you saw everything huh ?" Demi said. "What happen ?" joe said very agitated and grab her shoulders. Demi groan in pain "Ouch". "I am sorry…(Joe rubbed her shoulders)…..Can you tell me what happen ?" Joe ask nicely.

" Since young, my parents are always drunk. My dad cheated on my mother. They divorced when I was 8, My step-father moved in with us. They often abuse me." She said with half of her eyes filled with tears.

She turn and hug Joe. Joe stood there not knowing what to do. He is really bad at handling girls when they cry. And on top of that, she is hugging him which make his ardeline rush. He is blushing hard.

He pull his fingers through her soft hair. Suddenly it begin to rain. It rain heavily. But they still stand there.

"Joe ! Why are you all wet and drenched ?" Nick exclaimed right after Joe stepped in the house. " You don't need to know" Joe yelled and go straight into his room

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
_

After two weeks, one day Demi never came to school. Joe wondered why. Right after school he rush straight for her house. He rang the bell again and again but there is no answer. Suddenly a neighbour passing by said "Oh hey you are finding the Dill's" "Yeah" Joe replied polietely. " Their daughter is send into the hospital after hitting her head on the wall." The neighbour replied. Joe without a reply ran off to the hospital.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Joe rush through the corridors until he reached the ward. He entered the room. Immediately a tear fell from his face. H knelt down beside the bed and say "Please don't leave me. You're the first angel I ever met. You're the only girl that made me cry. Please don't leave. I love you" he shouted. A finger begin to move and the eyes fluttered "Joe" the voice said giving a genuine smile. "Demi………….." Joe said and hug her.

_  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

Demi gave a smile, a true smile.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_


End file.
